Particularly in the area of transportation, many organizations rely heavily on the dissemination of clear and concise audio information. For example, Automatic Terminal Information Services are a key component of airports of all sizes, and are used by air traffic control personnel to create, monitor and broadcast critical information to incoming and departing aircraft. In the past, such broadcasts were recorded manually. This was labor intensive and costly. Therefore there is a need for a system that can create these broadcasts automatically and effortlessly while still retaining the high quality that is required when broadcasting mission-critical information.